Welcome to Santa Carla
by Gypsyy.feet
Summary: This is when my real life began, that doesn't mean I didn't love the people or things in my old life, this was just the life I was born to lead. I was born to be with him, with our family. I was born to be a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kelsey.

This is my story, **our story**.

This is when my real life began, that doesn't mean I didn't love the people or things in my old life, this was just the life I was born to lead. I was born to be with him, with our family.  
I was born to be a vampire.

**Welcome to Santa Carla.**

"Home sweet home" Lydia said, my dear aunt was trying to be strong for me and her. She loved her sister and brother-in law so much, my mom being 10 years older basically raised Lydia. My parents, they died five months ago, car accident.. slick icy roads. It hurts to think about it. They were coming to see me as a surprise on college break. After their deaths I tried to stay in school to try and keep my life going as normal as possible, that's what the counselor said would be best, greive but don't let it ruin your life, but I just couldn't, I started hating everyone around me, everything changed, what I wanted changed, what I needed changed, I changed, I needed a fresh start and new world, everything was different now. Lydia understood, she move to Santa Carla 12 years ago when I was 7. She had a ex boyfriend who convinced him to run away there with him, so she did. She fell out of love with him, and completely in love with the city, damned and dirty as it was said said, it was the first time she felt at home since she had lived with us when I was a baby. She was the free spirited not so ex-hippie. My mother always said I was to much like her for my own good, wanting to soak up the art and beauty by day, and live and love by the night. So I left my art school in San Frisco when Lydia said I could come live with her for awhile... or forever if I wanted to, I think she was having a hard time too, she always loved me, but I think that me looking so much like my mother helps, with the auburn waves and the same green-gold eyes. It makes her feel like she didn't completely lose her beloved sister.

I lowered my sunglasses, It was only 10 in the morning and bright as hell. I peeked back. "Murder capital of the world? Well at least they have a good night life here right?" I joked back. Yeah it was slightly unnerving, but not enough to ruin the start of my new life. Yawning and laying my head on the window Lydia looked at me, "Don't start that already, you slept most the way. I still have to take you and show you the sights before I have to go to work tonight" I laughed, that was definitely Lydia, go go go.  
About 15 minutes later we pulled up to a small two story I guess you could call it a house, I prefer bungalow, it a small garden of bright colored flowers that also climbed up part of the wooden fence as if trying to climb to the sun for life, the flowers stood out from the sandy dead grass surrounding everything in Santa Carla. The house was dark orange-brown, with wind chimes everywhere, and little wooden swing was hooked onto the porch. "Not much, but it's my little love nest." she stated slamming the car door. "I think it's wonderful" and I really did, it felt like home. Her and my mom were both very keen on flowers and wind chimes everywhere. It made me feel like I was young again. "Kay, well lets get my crap put up so we can have some fun" I winked the last part and started grabbing for my bags.

**Later that evening.**

It had take longer to put everything away then I had thought, by the time it was done the sun was sitting low in the sky. "I have to be at work in an hour, I don't have much time to show you around, but I could take you to the board walk with me so you have some fun tonight. You can just meet me when my shift is over at 12." She was a waitress at a local bar down by the boardwalk. "Yeah, sounds good let me just get a little cleaned up and we can leave" I fixed my hair and make-up and got changed.

It took a whole 5 minute drive to the boardwalk, and Lydia was almost late, it took be a whole 10 minutes to freshen up, and her 45. I laughed as she kept apologizing and running to her bar. "SORRY I DON'T HAVE TIME TO SHOW YOU AROUND, BUT I'LL SEE YOU AROUND 12 OKAY? LOVE YOU" laughing I waved her off and yelled I would be fine. I turned and started down the boardwalk, it was amazing. All types of people everywhere, from the dude types, pop types, metal heads, everyone. everywhere lights, games, music, people, and food everywhere, and looking into the distance you could see the beach, and the waves softly crashing onto the shore, I could still smell a hint of the ocean, even with all the other smells surrounding me. I wonder around for awhile, the sun is completely set by this time. I find myself walking into a comic shop, I've read a few, but wasn't a die-hard. I always liked the idea of waking up with a superpower and having a greater purpose. I start flicking through some of the stacks when I felt someone on the side of me, two someones, and both sides for that matter. I look up and see a couple for boys no older than 16 each. Both had very serious looks on their faces, the one my right had shaggy brown hair, help back with a red bandana. The other dressed in camo with shorter darker hair. I couldn't tell if I was creeped out, or found them completely hilarious. "Well, hello boys...Can I help you?" They exchange quick looks. "It's not us that needs the help" the red bandana kid says eyes intensely set on mine. "You must be new in town, we've never seen you before." the camo one stated just as serious. "Is this how you welcome all the new people to town? Gosh I hate to see what you say to the tourists." I chuckle and set my lips to a small smile. "I'm Kelsey and yes I am new in town, am I that obvious?" I glance between the two. They ignore my last comment "I'm Edgar and this is Allen, we're the Frog brothers" I stifle a laugh. "Edgar Allen? Like the writer? That's to good" my smile spreads across my face. Neither of them falter they say nothing. "Well then, as awkward as this has been I have to go, see the sights and what not" I turn and start to walk away. "Wait! Take this, it could save your life, if you have any problems our numbers on the back" I look down and see a comic Vampires are Everywhere. I barely hold in my laughter and look as serious as possible. "Wow, thanks I'll make sure to be careful" They nod and I walk off into the night. "That was priceless" I laugh to myself and shove the comic in my purse. I finally stop laughing when I set eyes on the prettiest carousel I've ever seen in my life. When I was little my dad would always take me on the carousal as many times as I wanted, I would beg to go over and over and over again, and he sat there on the pretty painted horse right next to me, smiling at my happy face. I decided I wanted to go on it, it was just to pretty not to, even the group of burly looking jerks with shirts that said "Surf Nazi's" hanging out by it didn't stop me.

I sat on one with blue trim, it started going, the sound of the carousel bringing me back to when I was little. I close my eyes.I hear a scuffle and some yelling, then I felt someone rush past me so I jerked my eyes opened. All I can focus on are the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen staring straight at me, almost like he is just as surprised as I was to see him standing there. His stare makes my heart starts beating faster, my stomach is turning into knots. I take in the rest of him, his colorful biker-gypsy jacket. his golden curly locks, his riding gloves, his cropped white take top, where you can just see his flat toned stomach, and his slightly agape mouth, with perfect pouty lips that slowly turn into a smirk. He rubs the corner of his mouth with his thumb and starts walking towards me, my breath catches in my throat, behind him are three other guys, two more blondes and a brunette, all biker looking guys. They all look slightly confused, the one blonde one with spike hair and a long black coat, yells something at the mysterious stranger while the other two looks slightly amused, the stranger glances back and with a almost reluctant look starts back to the other guys, he glaces back once more and winks, the spikey haired blonde just stares as me, then lightly smiles I blink and then they're all gone.


	2. Just the beginning

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on the update. I was out of town, hopefully it wont take that long again. Thanks to all the great reviews! You guys rock :)**

I was stunned, completely and utterly stunned. It was like the world was turned upside down, It felt as if for a moment my heart stopped.

Sure, I've made eyes at attractive strangers, but nothing like this. No one like him. I was terrified and thrilled all at once.  
I suddenly realized someone was talking to me, the guy who runs the ride was trying to get mt attention, the ride had stopped and everyone had already gotten off, I was a little embarrassed, I hurried off the ride. I took one last glance at the carousel. No sign of him or his friends. I shook my head and started walking down the boardwalk. I had no idea where I was, or if I was going. Though I didn't want to completely admit it, I knew I was looking for any sign of the beautiful blonde stranger, or his friends.  
I don't know exactly how long I had been wondering around, it must have been awhile, the music, lights and people started blurring together, I saw a couple benches by the edge of the peir, you could see the ocean. It was absolutely beautiful, the moon hung low in the sky, and you could see stars poking out beneath the clouds, I sat down I had to get my thoughts together.

I felt like a silly little girl, chasing blindly after a guy I hadn't even muttered a word to. Granted that split second eye contact was in the running for the most intense eye contact in the world between two strangers. But he was gone, and I probably would never lay eyes on him again. It's like they disappeared into thin air, it almost felt like the whole thing never happened. I had to try and put it out of my mind, forget it. I was probably just reading into it anyways, I highly doubt he even had a second though about me, and is off with some other girl by now. That thought sent an unexpected twist in my heart. I tried to shake it off, I sit there looking out at the water for what seems like ages, trying my hardest to think about different things. Even if his face was always close behind every thought.  
I took a deep breath, and a last look at the water. I think I found my favorite spot on the boardwalk. I picked myself up and headed in the way I was pretty sure the bar Lydia worked at was.

I only got a little bit lost, the boardwalk is a lot bigger than I had expected. But I eventually found it. I was nice, nothing fancy or even special, it had a big neon sign, and multicolored lights inside the windows. I walked inside, it wasn't very big, it had a few tables, in the right hand corner was a tiny stage, Lydia mentioned they have the weekly Karaoke night, and some nights old guys, with old dreams of a life of music take their cherished guitars will take the small stage and play a few songs for the night.  
People watching helped a bit to get my mind off him, the bar was a little smokey and had people huddled in all corners, drowning their sorrows in their drinks, I guess whatever helps you get through the days, you could still the busy street of the boardwalk through the window, and I will begrudgingly admit every time I thought I saw either colorful or leather jacket my heart jumped, and every time I mentally scolded myself, I really needed to get a grip and quick.

It seemed like no time at all, when Lydia came up behind me, her purse in hand.  
"Ready to go kiddo?" It wasn't midnight yet. "You're off already?" I said looking pointedly at the clock on wall. "Yeah, it's not to busy. They knew you just got into town so they were saints and let me off a little early" she threw a smile back at the other bartender a middle aged guy, who had a cheesy mustache. "

You ready to go? or did you want to look around the area some more? It's still early" She looked hopeful. I was so mentally frazzled, I figured a good night of sleep and I'd forget him and be okay.  
"I'm really tired, you know after the drive and unpacking.." Her smile dropped slightly,

I knew she was worrying about me, that's what Lyida does, no worries on her life but can't stop worrying about everyone around her.  
"Plus, I don't want to see everything the first night. We need girls nights to fully explore. Plus you don't want to walk around smelling like that after work" I give her a loving shove. She just laughed "Well thanks, love you too sweetie" she laughed at me. Signs of worry were gone for now.

The ride home was mostly her telling venting about people at work, I decided not to tell her about the mystery boy. It would help in my forgetting him. God knows if I told her I'd never hear the end of it, and how I should get out there and start again. How it would be good for me as she so blatantly put it last time "Get some of that good lovin'. "  
Getting to sleep wasn't easy, no matter how hard I tried my mind was flooded with him. I knew I wasn't going to forget him that easily, and for some unknown reason he had this total hold over me. Even at long last when I fell asleep, all I could see were those beautiful blue-green eyes.

I knew in my gut, this wasn't the end. Even if I didn't know if I'd ever seen him again. This was the beginning of something like I've never dealt with before.


End file.
